It has been conventional to provide in storage batteries exposed terminals which are mounted to a portion of the case of the battery. The terminals are connected by suitable wires or other electrical conducting elements to the internal components of the battery within the case. The terminals conventionally define an outer portion exposed for connection thereto of battery cables and the like.
One such storage battery structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 793,117 of T. S. Witherbee. As shown therein, the terminal is mounted to the cover of the battery case and includes a wing nut which is threaded to a threaded stud portion extending through the battery case. Such a structure has the obvious disadvantage of permitting cracking of the battery case where the wing nut is tightened excessively on the threaded element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 852,424 of Thomas Alva Edison, a battery is shown to include terminals which are similarly mounted to the cover portion of the battery case.
Paul M. Marko shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,651, a terminal connector shown having an eye into which a stud from the interior of the battery extends through the cover of the battery, with the stud and eye being welded together in the assembled arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,467 of James H. Miller et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a battery side terminal is disclosed having a head portion received in a ring molded on the sidewall of the battery case. The head portion is prevented from rotation by interengaging lugs.
In German Pat. No. 27 15 271, a stud is fixed to a metal plate by riveting over the edge of a portion of the stud extending through a hole in the plate so as to cooperate with a head of the stud on the opposite side of the plate in securing the screw thereto.